¡Quiero ser más que tu amigo - enemigo!
by Vincent Kass
Summary: Kurt no sabía como agradecerle el gesto a Jake, que en ese momento era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo y acercándose rápidamente, le agradeció de la misma forma que le agradecía a su padre. Con un beso en la mejilla. El moreno se llevó una mano a la mejilla y tocó el mismo lugar donde segundos antes estuvieron los labios de Kurt ...
1. La carta

Tomaba la mano de su padre y la apretaba con fuerza, tratando de moderar el creciente sentimiento de ansia que corría por su pecho y golpeaba su corazón.

- ¿Y si no recibo la carta?

Burt miró a su hijo con determinada ternura y le devolvió un suave apretón de manos. De pie frente a la tumba de su amada Elizabeth, Hummel padre se planteaba mayores interrogantes que las que se planteaba su hijo. ¿Cómo se desenvolvería el pequeño Kurt en el mundo mágico, si lo único que sabía de él es que a los once años le llegaría una carta del colegio Hogwarts? Y ahora su pequeño dudaba de que esa carta pudiera llegar a sus manos y, como buen padre, podía leer algo de miedo en los ojos de su hijo.

Encuclillándose, Burt dirigió su mirada a los azules orbes de su hijo. Tomó aire y dijo

- Después de tu madre, eres la persona más mágica que conozco, Kurt.

- Pero… ¿Y si ellos no saben que tienen que enviarme la carta? – replicó el pequeño, haciendo un leve puchero.

- Sé que ellos lo harán. – aseguró – Eres más mágico que un unicornio – esta aseveración hizo sonreír a Kurt – Y si no te mandan la dichosa carta, perderán la posibilidad de enseñarle a un gran mago.

Sonriendo abiertamente ante las palabras de su padre, Kurt lo abrazó y dejo reposar su mejilla sobre el hombro de éste.

- Es tiempo de que nos movamos – dijo su padre rompiendo el abrazo – tenemos que hacer las compras para tu cumpleaños número once…

- Sabes que nadie vendrá… no tengo amigos – Soltó Kurt, con desgano

- ¿Y yo no cuento? Yo quiero pastel y sombreros de cumpleaños, sorpresas y piñata – enumeró Burt, tomando a su hijo en brazos y llevándolo entre las lápidas – vamos, será divertido.

Y sin espacio para protestas, Kurt se dejó cargar por su padre, entre tímidas risas y uno que otro ataque de cosquillas.

Kurt y Burt Hummel vivían en Budleigh Babberton Ville, un pequeño poblado que, según muchos sospechaban, ni siquiera salía en el mapa. Viudo hace apenas tres años, Burt Hummel se las había ingeniado para continuar con la crianza de un niño muy especial. Su fallecida esposa, era una bruja y Kurt recibió en su sangre, años de herencia mágica y dejó de manifiesto esto, el día en que su madre murió; enojado contra el mundo, Kurt había hecho volar un escritorio en su habitación, hasta dejarlo estampado en una pared. Comprendiendo lo que ocurría, Burt habló con él y trató de explicarle que, muchas veces, aunque no lo queramos, las personas mueren.

Asimilando su perdida, Kurt no había vuelto a saber o relacionarse con sus poderes, hasta que en el primer aniversario de la muerte de su madre, Burt le contó acerca de Hogwarts, un lugar donde pequeños magos como él, aprenden y se forman en las distintas áreas de la magia.

Burt, a pesar de ser un _muggle_ sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, pues años atrás en compañía de su esposa, habían huido de la familia de ésta, para tener una vida más o menos normal. Elizabeth le había confesado que era un bruja, pero su amor por ella era tan grande que no le importó y frente a un altar, juró cuidarla y respetarla por siempre. Ella le había contado de Hogwarts, del ministerio de magia, de Gringotts y de cómo los magos y brujas de todo el mundo tienen una intrincada organización y reglas, que les permiten vivir relativamente en paz. El padre de Elizabeth jamás la perdonó por huir con un muggle, pero su madre, Victoria, no compartía la opinión de su esposo y, a pesar de que le dolía estar lejos de su hija menor, sabía que ella estaba con un buen hombre.

Fue así como el pequeño Kurt creció con la conciencia de un mundo mágico, pero nunca, en toda su vida, había puesto un pie en el callejón Diagon o algún otro lugar mágico. Se había criado entre muggles que, por causa de su aspecto, le habían hecho la vida imposible. Pues, resulta difícil llevar una vida normal cuando eres el nieto de una _veela _y gran parte de los etéreos rasgos de estas criaturas se han transmitido a ti por causa de la caprichosa genética. Piel exquisitamente blanca, ojos inquietantemente azules, delicados rasgos, un cuerpo delgado, coronado con una castaña cabellera, que había sido herencia de su padre. Si, Kurt era la presa perfecta para los bravucones que día a día, lo empujaban contra los casilleros o lo tiraban al contenedor de basura.

- Bien Kurt, es hora de que pidas un deseo

De frente a su pastel de cumpleaños, Kurt sonrió, cerró los ojos y con todas sus fuerzas pidió una sola cosa.

- _Que llegue mi carta de Hogwarts_

Sopló las velas, con ese fuerte deseo ardiendo en su interior. Su padre, como si adivinara lo que deseaba su hijo, sonrió y procedió a rebanar el pastel.

Luego de que se hubieron acabado entre los dos algo más de la mitad del pastel, un ruido sordo se dejó sentir en el comedor y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, dos lechuzas (una blanca y otra moteada) entraban volando por una de las ventanas, batiendo sus alas y levantando una leve brisa. La lechuza blanca pasó sobre la cabeza de Kurt y dejó caer un sobre en su regazo. La lechuza moteada en cambio, se posó sobre el respaldo de una silla desocupada y observó a los dos Hummel con gesto curioso, mientras se escarbaba un ala.

Con mano temblorosa Kurt tomó el sobre que estaba en su regazo. Era bastante grueso y con tinta verde, llevaba escrito su nombre.

Señor K. Hummel

Silla lateral del comedor

Budleigh Babberton Ville

Miró a su padre y éste lo alentó con una sonrisa. Sacó la carta del sobre y leyó.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Hummel:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Sin dar crédito a sus ojos, repasó la carta diez veces en menos de un minuto. Miró a su padre nuevamente y saltó de la silla a sus brazos; su deseo se había hecho realidad, ¡había recibido la carta! Dando pequeños saltos alrededor de la mesa del comedor, se percató de la presencia de la segunda lechuza y súbitamente dejó de saltar. Con cautela, se acercó al ave y desató el alargado paquete que traía, junto con una carta. Volvió a mirar a su padre y reconoció la duda en el rostro de este. Con un poco menos de emoción que cuando abrió su carta de Hogwarts, abrió el misterioso sobre, encontrándose con una delicada caligrafía.

_Querido Kurt_

_Tal vez te preguntaras porque te escribo ahora, luego de ya once años sin haberme puesto en contacto contigo. La verdad es que yo tampoco tengo una respuesta clara y si la tuviera, sé que dártela por medio de esta carta no sería el modo adecuado. Hoy cumples once años y es por esto que, siguiendo las tradiciones de la familia, he hecho llegar a ti el regalo más especial que puedo darte; una varita mágica, que te acompañará a lo largo de toda tu vida. Más adelante te enterarás porque he decidido enviarte esto, sin permitir que la compres por tu cuenta, lo que me lleva a otro punto. Adjunto el número de la cámara de Gringotts que tu madre dejó para ti. Sé que serás un excelente mago. Espero verte pronto._

_Con amor_

_Victoria Kass, tu abuela._

Los ojos de Kurt se tornaron acuosos y su boca se curvó automáticamente en un puchero. Burt, alarmado, le quitó la carta de las manos y viendo quien firmaba, entendió todo. Dejó la misiva sobre la mesa y abrazó a su hijo.

- Tranquilo hijo…no estés triste.

- No estoy triste – soltó Kurt – estoy contento.

Burt se apartó de su hijo y escrutó su rostro. El chico, a pesar de todo, sonreía.

- El mismo día en que soy aceptado en Hogwarts, mi abuela se pone en contacto conmigo. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Con gracia, Burt despeino a su hijo y volvió a su lugar. A veces le sorprendían las reacciones que tenía el pequeño. Kurt se secó las lágrimas y tomando el alargado paquete, lo desenvolvió. Dentro de él venía una nota.

_Esta varita está hecha de madera de cerezo, tiene 28 cm y en su núcleo lleva un pelo de veela… sacado directamente de mi cabeza. Es lo que le he heredado a mis hijas y a mis nietos. Espero que hagas grandes cosas con ella._

_PS: Número de cámara – 642. _

_Victoria K._

Kurt admiró la varita y las ganas de agitarla para hacer magia se encendieron dentro de él. Pero de pronto recordó que no sabía ningún hechizo y volviendo la varita a su empaque, suspiró conforme. Este era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

- Bien, llegó la hora de dormir – dijo Burt – mañana temprano iremos a Londres para que compres todo lo que necesitas.

El pequeño castaño sonrió, tomó sus cartas, besó a su padre en la mejilla y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.


	2. Un nuevo mundo

Con el temor de que todo lo vivido el día anterior, solo había sido un sueño, Kurt despertó muy temprano en la mañana. Demoró en abrir los ojos y cuando al fin lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue la varita que le regaló su abuela, descansando sobre su mesita de noche. Mil sensaciones se arremolinaban en su interior y con inusitada energía, el pequeño castaño se puso en pie; Ese sería un día agitado y más valía aprovechar el tiempo.

Con rapidez se metió a la ducha. Al salir buscó un conjunto de ropa y minutos después bajaba las escaleras, encontrándose con su padre, quien acomodaba la mesa para el desayuno.

- ¡Wow! Ya estás en pie… sin necesidad de que yo te despertara – exclamó Burt, poniendo la panera al centro de la mesa.

- Bueno, este yo… - Kurt no supo que responder y su padre se limitó a sonreír. Sabía que su hijo estaba ansioso.

Ambos se acomodaron y tomaron desayuno tranquilamente. Bueno, por lo menos Burt lo hizo así. Kurt por su parte se dedicó a engullir rápidamente sus tostadas y su café con leche, para luego subir a lavarse los dientes y presentarse delante de su padre, presionándolo con su presencia, para que abandonara su habitual parsimonia y se diera prisa. ¡Quería llegar lo antes posible a Londres!

Entendiendo el mensaje de su hijo, Burt fue a lavarse los dientes, tomó las llaves de su camioneta y emprendió camino a Londres junto a Kurt.

A mitad de camino, una gran duda asaltó al pequeño castaño.

- Esto… ¿Papá?

- Dime hijo.

- ¿Dónde compraremos todo lo que pone la lista? – el ceño de Kurt se frunció inevitablemente.

- ¡aaah! – dijo cómicamente – Mientras éramos novios, tu madre me enseñó un lugar muy especial. Ya verás como encontramos todo.

Kurt sonrió y guardó la lista de útiles que había estado analizando a lo largo del viaje. Instantes después, alzó su vista y se encontró con los primeros edificios que Londres mostraba a sus visitantes. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se removió inquieto en su asiento. Pronto estaría comprando todo lo que necesitaba para Hogwarts.

Aparcaron junto a un viejo bar. Kurt se bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar, asumiendo que el lugar para comprar las cosas estaba lejos de ahí. De pronto notó que su padre se quedaba de pie junto al vehículo. Algo ocurría.

- ¿Papá? – musitó Kurt, volviendo sobre sus pasos

- Estoy seguro de que estaba por aquí…

- ¿Qué buscas? – consultó Kurt.

- Un lugar que se llamaba algo así como el caldero que chorrea…

- ¿No será el caldero chorreante?

- ¿Cómo sabes? – consultó Burt impresionado

- Porque estamos parados frente a él. – Respondió el castaño apuntando al desvaído bar que estaba frente a ellos. – No me digas que compraremos mis útiles aquí ¿O si?

- Pues… no, pero tenemos que pasar por aquí.

Kurt miró con desgano a su padre. Entrar a un bar de tan mala pinta no le hacía mucha gracia, pero sabiendo que era un "mal necesario" hizo de tripas corazón y se aventuró a entrar.

Apenas atravesaron la puerta, un par de miradas se posaron sobre ellos. El cantinero los miró y se acercó con premura.

- Por vuestros gestos debo adivinar que ambos venís del mundo muggle…

- Así es – comenzó a decir Burt - ¿Podría usted…?

- No se diga más. Síganme

Y asiendo a Burt del brazo derecho lo llevó hasta el patio del bar. Con naturalidad sacó su varita y golpeó un ladrillo al centro de la pared que, con su toque, comenzó a abrirse ante la perpleja mirada de Kurt.

- Adelante – indicó el cantinero con una sonrisa – mi nombre es Tom y recuerden que el Caldero Chorreante es el mejor lugar para pasar una buena noche – y dicho esto, se metió en el bar una vez más.

Burt le agradeció, mientras que Kurt contemplaba boquiabierto todo su nuevo mundo. Pequeñas brujas caminaban de aquí para allá. Por los cielos se veían pasar algunas lechuzas, mientras que algunos tipos con cara de pillos, ofrecían extrañas pastillas que echaban humo. Sacudiendo la cabeza volvió en si.

- Creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir a buscar algo de dinero, ¿No? – dijo su padre sonriendo de manera nostálgica.

- Si, si. Dinero. – balbuceó Kurt, siendo llevado por su padre frente a la imponente fachada de Gringotts.

Una hora más tarde, luego de demostrarle al duende de turno que ellos estaban autorizados para abrir la cámara acorazada de Elizabeth Kass (Apellido de soltera) salieron del banco con un generoso saquito, lleno de oro. La posibilidad de poder comprar lo que le entrara en gana, hacían que Kurt mirara en todas direcciones, viendo donde sería bueno gastar su dinero.

- Revisa tu lista – aconsejó Burt.

Sacando el pergamino de su bolsillo, Kurt miró con detenimiento.

- Uniforme. – declaró

- Bien, túnicas…túnicas – murmuró Burt mirando a su alrededor.

- Ahí dice túnicas… creo – señaló Kurt y sin más, ambos caminaron en dirección al local de Madame Malkin

Sin saber con qué se iban a encontrar exactamente, Burt y Kurt entraron al local. Como esperaban (tal vez muy en el fondo de su ser) el local estaba lleno de padres con sus hijos, todos de pie sobre escabeles, mientras unas huinchas de medir se movían alrededor de ellos. Para sorpresa de Kurt, las huinchas de movían solas. Al instante, una mujer de aspecto encantador se acercó a ellos y consultándole a Kurt si iba a Hogwarts lo subió a un escabel y comenzó a tomarle medidas personalmente, mientras alababa sus bellas facciones y le ofrecía empleo como modelo de la tienda.

- Tu color de piel es el preciso para las túnicas de invierno, querido. – Concluyó Madame Malkin.

Saliendo de la tienda con varios conjuntos de túnicas y una capa de invierno con hermosos broches plateados, Kurt volvió a consultar su lista.

- Libros – dijo Kurt – Mira, por ahí se ven niños saliendo con libros

- Bien hecho colega – Felicitó Burt y juntos se encaminaron a la librería.

Flourish and Blotts los recibía un tanto atestada de gente. A Burt le dio la impresión de que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, de todos los años, estaban haciendo sus compras ese día. Con un suspiro, tomó a Kurt de la cintura y lo subió a sus hombros, para abrirse paso entre la multitud. Una vez que llegaron al mesón de atención, Burt tomó la lista de las manos de su hijo y pidió todos los libros de una sola vez.

- Lo siento, pero las últimas dos copias de _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos _ ya…

- Me las he llevado yo – dijo una voz junto a Burt. Un hombre con rostro afable le sonreía a modo de disculpa.

- ¡Oh no se preocupe! Ustedes llegaron primero. Así es la vida – sonrió Burt de vuelta.

- ¿Su hijo va primer año eh? – musitó el desconocido, dirigiéndole una mirada amable a Kurt.

- Así es – respondió Burt

- Mis hijos también… son unos diablillos. Jake, Noah – dijo alzando un poco la voz, a tiempo que le hacía señas a un chico moreno y a otro con un mohicano. – ellos son… - dijo mirando a Burt y su hijo.

- Burt Hummel y él es mi hijo Kurt. Mucho gusto – dijo estrechándole la mano a ambos chicos.

- El hijo de Burt también va a primer año – dijo el padre de los chicos. – por cierto mi nombre es John Puckerman. Encantado. Tal vez sean compañeros de casa.

- ¿Compañeros de casa? – murmuró Kurt

- Si Kurt. A los estudiantes los separan por casas cuando llegan a Hogwarts. Son cuatro. Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor.

- ¿Y si no quedo en ninguna? – Kurt se veía verdaderamente preocupado

- Imposible. – respondió Noah – Seguramente eres ambicioso, o inteligente… valiente o esforzado. Son las cuatro características de cada una de las casas. Te derivan a una de ellas según tus características personales.

Kurt guardó silencio. Su padre y John Puckerman se habían enfrascado en una conversación sobre automóviles mientras que él y los chicos Puckerman hablaban acerca de las casas.

- ¿Cuál es la mejor? – dijo Kurt al fin

- Gryffindor – dijo el chico moreno hablando al fin. – dicen que ahí van los valientes

- Pues yo creo que la mejor es Hufflepuff. El esfuerzo te puedo llevar lejos.

- Pero sin valentía no te sirve de nada. – replicó Jake

- Bueno sin ambición, la valentía y el esfuerzo no sirven de mucho. ¿o si? – dijo Kurt tímidamente

- La casa de la ambición es la casa de Slytherin. Dicen que su fundador fue un poderoso mago tenebroso. – Susurró Noah.- solo aquellos que tienen inclinaciones hacía las artes oscuras quedan ahí.

- No le hagas caso – dijo Jake – Eso es un mito

- Un mito muy cierto – dijo Noah.

- Pues… por Dios… que difícil. – Kurt se veía contrariado.

- No te preocupes, al final, nos escogen. Nosotros no escogemos nada.

- ¡Eh Ryder! – Noah saludó a un amigo a lo lejos y salió corriendo para encontrase con él

Kurt y Jake vieron a Noah marcharse.

- ¿Ya compraste tus libros? – consultó Jake, mirando con una sonrisa encantadora a Kurt.

- Si… pero me falta _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos. _Creo que las últimas copias son de tu hermano y tuyas. – Kurt sonrió de vuelta.

Jake miró su propia bolsa que descansaba a los pies de su padre y antes de que Kurt pudiera decir algo, le estaba extendiendo al castaño su copia de _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos. _

- ¿Me la estás dando? – consultó Kurt

- Claro. Yo puedo usar la de mi hermano…

- ¿Y si no quedan en la misma casa? – Observó el castaño

Jake guardó silencio un momento y con una sonrisa en los labios dijo

- Entonces me aseguraré de quedar en la misma casa, contigo.

Y sin más tomó la bolsa del castaño y metió el libro ahí. Kurt no sabía como agradecerle el gesto a Jake, que en ese momento era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo y acercándose rápidamente, le agradeció de la misma forma que le agradecía a su padre. Con un beso en la mejilla. El moreno se llevó una mano a la mejilla y tocó el mismo lugar donde segundos antes estuvieron los labios de Kurt. Se sonrojó furiosamente y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Bien Jake, es hora de que nos vayamos. ¿Dónde se metió Noah? – dijo el señor Puckerman

- … - Pero Jake estaba alelado mirando a Kurt que se despedía con un gesto, de él y su padre.

En ese momento, Jake no era el único que miraba a Kurt marcharse. Unos ojos grises enmarcados por un pelo negro azulado, habían observado toda la escena.

- Creo que ya tengo a quien molestar en Hogwarts – musitó apoyado en un librero cercano.


	3. Andén 9 (y tres cuartos)

La mañana del primero de septiembre, despertó a Kurt con un débil rayo de sol en la cara. Patti, la gata que Burt le compró a su hijo para llevar a Hogwarts, se estiraba perezosa junto a él. Emitiendo un leve ronroneo, Patti pasó su cabeza por toda la cara de su dueño.

- Ya voy – dijo Kurt remolón.

A los minutos, Burt se hizo presente en la habitación de su hijo y dándole suaves sacudidas logró que éste abriera los ojos.

- Debes arreglarte para ir al colegio.

Kurt contempló el rostro de su padre. Sonreía, pero su voz denotaba un poco de tristeza y es que no lo volvería a ver hasta la navidad. Él y su padre habían estado muy unidos. Solo se tenían el uno al otro y Burt nunca había consentido que el pequeño castaño hiciera viajes largos sin compañía. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, Kurt tenía que ir al colegio, era su obligación y así lo habría querido Elizabeth…

_Elizabeth…_

El recuerdo de su esposa lo hizo sonreír. Ella estaría feliz de que su único hijo haya mostrado aptitudes para la magia. Burt suspiró y salió por la puerta, insistiéndole una vez más a Kurt para que se levantara.

Una hora después, Kurt y Burt iban montados en su camioneta, de camino a Londres. Destino exacto: Estación King Cross. Hora tope de llegada: 10:30 hrs. Nivel de ansiedad: Por las nubes.

Si el día en que fueron a comprar los útiles y materiales, Kurt estaba ansioso, ahora no cabía en si de la emoción. Se removía inquieto sobre su asiento. Miraba compulsivamente sobre su hombro, asegurándose de que Patti iba bien en su canasto. Cada dos por tres sacaba un pergamino viejo y arrugado y chequeaba las cosas que había anotado para llevar. Al final, miraba hacia delante, cruzaba sus blancas manitos sobre su regazo y suspiraba sonoramente. Al llegar a King Cross, Kurt se sintió paralizado. Salió del vehículo y mecánicamente tomó el canasto de Patti, mientras su padre se encargaba del baúl. Lo esperó un momento (-¡¿Qué echaste aquí Kurt?! Pesa una tonelada) y juntos se fueron a buscar el andén 9 ¾

- Andén nueve y andén diez. No hay ninguno que sea 9¾ - Kurt miró con preocupación a su padre.

Burt miró las placas que tenían grabadas los números de los andenes. Luego miró a su alrededor y si no confiara en que tenía una estupenda salud mental, hubiera jurado que vio a un grupo de personas cruzando una pared. Justo entre los andenes.

- Kurt, sígueme – Burt había montado el baúl y el canasto de Patti en un carrito y se dirigía con paso seguro hacia una pared.

- ¿Papá? Vas derecho contra una pared – Pero Burt no parecía reaccionar - ¡Papá para! – había clamado Kurt y cuando debía llegar el impacto, Burt desapareció de su vista. Mirando a todos lados, Kurt se preguntó que había pasado y justo cuando no sabía que hacer, la cabeza de su padre emergió de la pared.

- ¿Vienes o no?

El pequeño castaño lo miró con sorpresa y de inmediato se lanzó contra la pared, esperando chocar. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, ya que al igual que su padre, él había pasado de largo y frente a sus ojos se presentaba la visión más alucinante que hubiera visto en su vida. Una locomotora escarlata, que parecía nueva, relucía frente a él, echando orgullosa sus vapores y ruidos al viento. Un grupo de niños pasó corriendo por delante de él y volviendo a la realidad miró a su padre.

- Algo recordaba de lo que me había contado tu madre de cuando iba al colegio – respondió sonriente.

Se abrazó instintivamente a él y se quedó un momento ahí, pegado a su padre, respirando profundamente, grabando en su mente esos últimos momentos con él antes de que el expreso partiera.

- ¿Crees que los Puckerman hayan llegado? – consultó Burt mirando a su alrededor.

- No lo sé. – Kurt lo imitó y entre la multitud pudo distinguir dos pares de ojos que lo miraban fijamente. Unos grises y otros color avellana que traían unas gafas redondas. Les devolvió la mirada y trato de sonreír, pero los desconocidos no parecían querer sonreírle e ignorando a Kurt, se enfrascaron en una conversación.

Un llamado de la locomotora le hizo saber a los Hummel que era la hora de despedirse. Sin cruzar más que un "Te amo" ambos se abrazaron, mientras Burt se apresuraba en subir el baúl y la canasta de Patti al tren. Muchos otros padres se despedían de sus hijos. El andén se llenó de manos que se agitaban, lágrimas que caían y uno que otro grito de "adiós".

Suspirando una vez más, Kurt tomó el canasto y sacó a Patti de ahí. Luego tomó el baúl y, a duras penas, comenzó a arrastrarlo por los angostos pasillos del tren, buscando un compartimento que estuviera vacío. Patti paseaba delante de él con su cola levantada. Su blanco pelaje relucía con la luz que entraba por las ventanas y su rostro denotaba majestad. – Esta gata se parece a mi – pensó Kurt, divertido. De un momento a otro, Patti erizó los pelos, sacó las garras y mostró los dientes. Sorprendido, el pequeño castaño soltó su baúl, fue a tomar a Patti y cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con los muchachos que lo habían estado mirando. Se quedó tieso y les devolvió una mirada desafiante.

- Mira James, este es el chico del que te hablé – Dijo el moreno de ojos grises.

- Tienes razón. Se ve bastante delicado. – Bromeó el chico de lentes.

- ¿Perdón y ustedes quienes son? – Soltó Kurt con tono descontento, a tiempo que Patti mostraba los dientes nuevamente.

- ¿Eso que te importa? – amenazó el moreno.- ¿Qué nos vas a hacer? ¿Acusarnos con tu novio?

- ¿Novio? – Kurt estaba verdaderamente confundido.

- Si, el tipo ese con el que te besuqueabas en Flourish and Blotts.

La mente de Kurt funcionaba a toda máquina y de pronto lo recordó. Jake. Él era la única persona a la que había besado en Flourish and Blotts. Pero el hecho de que lo haya besado no lo convertía en su novio ¿O es que en el mundo mágico las cosas eran distintas?

- Bueno yo…- Comenzó a decir Kurt, totalmente contrariado.

- Él no te va acusar con nadie. – Dijo Noah saliendo de un compartimento junto a Kurt, seguido por Jake. – Y vete de aquí Black, si no quieres que te muestre los resultados de mi entrenamiento de verano.

El chico de ojos grises iba a abrir la boca para replicar pero Patti no lo soportó más. De un solo salto, se libró de los brazos de Kurt y se aferró con dientes y garras a la pierna de Black que pegó un salto y comenzó a sacudirse la pierna frenéticamente, mientras James lo miraba entre divertido y asustado. En medio de todo el enredo, Jake tomó las cosas de Kurt y las metió al compartimento, mientras que el castaño llamó a su gata y sin cruzar más palabras se encerraron los cuatro, escuchando como Black se quejaba - ¡Me clavó las garras! – decía impresionado, mientras James se reía.

Respirando agitadamente los tres chicos se miraron y soltaron la risa, dejándose caer en las cómodas butacas.

- Pensé que no ibas a llegar. Los estuvimos esperando un rato, en compañía de mi padre – dijo Noah, una vez que dejó de reírse.

- Si, es que nos retrasamos buscando el dichoso andén 9¾

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Jake acercándose a Kurt.

- Si… yo – Por Dios, que incomodo se sentía luego de que Black le recodara lo del beso.

- ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos me contó que se habían besado? – alegó Noah, como quien pregunta por el clima

Jake y Kurt se miraron y ambos se pusieron igual de rojos.

- La verdad es que yo besé a Jake… porque – suspiro – porque me regaló su copia de _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_ y no sabía como agradecerle – terminó diciendo atropelladamente, Kurt.

- Ah… Ahora entiendo porque te llegó una copia del libro por lechuza – concluyó Noah mirando a su hermano – Bueno como sea, traten de ser menos efusivos a la hora de darse las gracias. Sobre todo si anda Black cerca…

- ¿Quién es él? – consultó Kurt, tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema.

- Un tipo que viene de una familia muy antigua de magos. – explicó Noah con tono desdeñoso – ninguna maravilla

- ¿Y el tipo que lo acompañaba? – volvió a preguntar Kurt

- Otro hijito mimado de familia antigua – dijo Noah. – ¡Genial, golosinas!

La señora del carrito se había hecho presente y Noah, como buen chico hambriento que era se lanzó a escoger golosinas.

- ¿Quieres que te compre algo? – consultó Jake, de manera tímida

- No te preocupes Jake… - Kurt le sonrió – mi padre me dejó dinero.

- Ah bueno… yo pensé que tal vez… - Jake parecía confundido

- Niño ¿Puedes dejar ranas de chocolate para el resto del tren? – La señora del carrito reprendía a Noah

- Ahora, si quieres yo te compro algo – respondió Kurt – y creo que lo haré. Así quedamos a mano con lo del libro. – y sin esperar respuesta por parte de su amigo le quitó unas cuantas ranas de chocolate a Noah y pagándolas, se las dio a Jake que las recibía feliz de la vida.

Indignada, la señora del carrito dejó el compartimento de los chicos y siguió recorriendo el tren.

A las pocas horas de viaje el día comenzaba a marcharse y la noche se dejaba ver entre las montañas. Un prefecto pasó anunciando que debían cambiarse porque estaba a punto de llegar al colegio.

En menos de un minuto, todo el compartimento era un reguero de ropa. Pantalones, camisas, túnicas, túnicas y más túnicas. Noah se había sacado la camiseta y Kurt supo a lo que se refería cuando amenazó a Black con su "entrenamiento de verano". Lucía su cuerpo perfectamente marcado sin pudor alguno. Kurt lo admiró fugazmente y luego lo comparó con su propio cuerpo. Al lado de Noah se veía más flaco y blanco de lo que era. Con rapidez terminó de vestirse y al voltear, se encontró con que Jake luchaba en contra de los botones de su túnica.

- Déjame hacer eso. – Kurt se acercó al moreno y apartando sus manos, se ocupó de abotonar la túnica. Al ser Jake un poco más alto, le tomó un poco de tiempo pero al fin lo logró. – Listo señor Puckerman.

- Gracias – balbuceó Jake a tiempo que el tren se detenía

- Bueno señores – exclamó Noah – llegó el momento.- dijo haciendo referencia a la ceremonia de selección y abriendo la puerta, salió del compartimento, seguido de Jake y Kurt.


	4. Sobrepoblación

Apenas bajó del tren, una brisa helada lo envolvió por completo y agradeció en silencio a su padre, por insistir en comprarle un abrigo más grueso. Una peculiar voz rompió el común de las voces de los estudiantes y, a lo lejos, Kurt pudo divisar una alta figura.

Acercándose un poco más, el pequeño castaño descubrió que se trataba de un hombre alto, con una abundante barba y un pelo completamente enmarañado. Esperó que llegaran todos los de primero y los hizo subir a unos botes en grupos de cuatro. Jake, Noah y Kurt abordaron un bote juntos y Hagrid, el hombre que los recibió, incluyó a una niña de profundos ojos negros y cabellera lisa castaña, para que fuera con ellos. Por su expresión, Kurt hubiera apostado la varita que le dio su abuela a que la chica estaba nerviosa.

Navegaron en silencio por el calmo lago y fueron a dar a un mini embarcadero, donde uno a uno, los estudiantes fueron bajando de sus botes. El enorme Hagrid, bajó con un poco de dificultad de su bote y fue directo a una imponente puerta de roble. Levantando su enorme puño, llamó tres veces. Kurt esperaba que la puerta se desvaneciera, o que hiciera algo increíble como sucedió con la pared del callejón Diagon, pero decepcionado, observó la puerta abrirse, como cualquier puerta normal, dejando ver a una bruja de aspecto severo.

- Los de primero, hagan una fila y síganme. Gracias por traerlos, Hagrid.

- Nos vemos dentro, profesora McGonagall. – asintió el hombre y se marchó por una puerta lateral.

Entraron todos juntos a un espectacular vestíbulo. Cuadros colgaban de todas partes y desde una puerta lateral, se oían cientos de voces. Pero no entraron a ese lugar. Siguiendo de largo, se metieron a un cuarto más pequeño.

- Esperarán aquí hasta que todo esté listo para la ceremonia – y dicho esto, la mujer giró sobre sus talones y salió de ahí.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a conversar apenas la profesora McGonagall abandonó la estancia. Noah se fue en busca de su amigo Ryder mientras que Jake solo se limitaba a mirar a Kurt. Justo cuando el castaño iba a decir algo para sacar al moreno de su mutismo, la chica que iba con ellos en el bote rompió a llorar desconsolada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Kurt se dio vuelta para ayudarla - ¿Te duele algo?

- No – sollozo – te preocupes – sollozo.

- ¿Estás segura?

La muchacha miró a Kurt y se echó a llorar en su pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa si – sollozo – fracaso en todas las – sollozo – materias?

Kurt miró a Jake asustado.

- Bueno – dijo el castaño – siempre podemos juntarnos a estudiar

Estas palabras calmaron los sollozos de la muchacha y apartándose de Kurt, lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿De verdad harías eso? – dijo mientras secaba una lagrima de su mejilla

- Por su puesto. Así podremos aprender juntos – respondió a tiempo que le entregaba una rana de chocolate, de las que había comprado en el expreso.

La muchacha tomó el chocolate y le agradeció con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Le quitó el envoltorio y de un mordisco le arrancó la cabeza a la rana.

- Por cierto – dijo más calmada – mi nombre es Rachel, Rachel Berry, mucho gusto.

- Mi nombre es Kurt – alcanzó a decir el castaño, justo en el momento que aparecía la profesora McGonagall y los hacía pasar al gran comedor.

La última vez que el castaño había sido observado por tantas personas al mismo tiempo, fue cuando uno de los estúpidos gorilas que lo molestaban en su antigua escuela, hizo que toda la salsa de sus ravioles fuera a dar sobre su perfectamente peinado cabello. Pero esta vez, todo era diferente; estaba a minutos de ser seleccionado para una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y pronto estaría disfrutando de la compañía de nuevos amigos… o por lo menos eso esperaba.

La profesora McGonagall avanzó con paso firme y sobre un taburete, depositó un raído sombrero. Sin mucho interés Kurt lo miró y un segundo después, para su sorpresa, el sombrero estaba cantando. Pero no alcanzó a disfrutar de la canción ya que, a su lado, Rachel había vuelto a entrar en estado de crisis.

- ¿Y si el sombrero me envía a Slytherin? – susurró con cara de pánico a Kurt que estaba a su lado.

- No lo creo, pareces muy buena como para ir ahí – Jake respondió desde el otro lado del castaño.

Rachel le agradeció con una sonrisa y normalizando el ritmo de su respiración se dispuso a escuchar la canción del sombrero.

- Apuesto que el niño cara de porcelana se va Hufflepuff – susurró desdeñoso Sirius, acompañado por James y un menudo chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, que miró a Kurt con timidez.

- ¿Quieres otra caricia del gato de Kurt? – amenazó Jake de manera efectiva.

Sirius miró a Jake con desprecio a tiempo que Potter soltaba una carcajada que se vio aplacada por un aplauso. El sombrero había terminado de cantar.

- Cuando los nombre, pasarán aquí adelante, se pondrán el sombrero y él los designará a una de las casas. – dijo la profesora McGonagall, desenrollando un largo pergamino. - ¡Abrams, Artie!

Al llamado de la profesora, un delgado chico con lentes y un flequillo largo, caminó a paso firme hasta el taburete. Pasó un minuto y el sombrero exclamó - ¡Ravenclaw! – y Artie pasó a tomar asiento con la mesa de Ravenclaw que aplaudía muy animada.

Kurt comenzó a sentirse ansioso nuevamente. Quería que pronto fuera su turno.

- Berry, Rachel – Exclamó la profesora, y dando un respingo, Rachel se abrió paso entre la multitud de estudiantes. Llegó al taburete se caló el sombrero hasta las orejas y luego de un minuto o dos, se oyó un fuerte y claro – ¡Gryffindor! – y Rachel, con cara de alivio pasó a sentarse con la mesa dorado y escarlata.

- Black, Sirius – Al oír este nombre, todo el comedor guardó silencio. Unos pocos comenzaron a cuchichear y entre esos rumores Kurt oyó que si era un Black, seguramente iría a Slytherin. - ¡Gryffindor! – bramó el sombrero y el comedor en pleno quedo en mute. Nadie sabía si aplaudir o guardar silencio. Al final la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió y Black pasó a sentarse junto a los suyos.

El grupo de estudiantes de primero que aún estaban sin casa, se estaba haciendo cada vez más pequeño. Kurt miraba la poblada mesa de Gryffindor y ardía de deseos de estar ahí.

- Hummel, Kurt

El castaño bajó la vista, como si estuviera condenado a muerte y lentamente caminó hacia el taburete. Se puso el sombrero y se cruzó de piernas, esperando la decisión del sombrero.

- Veo mucho talento en ti. – Susurró una voz en la cabeza de Kurt – Tus antepasados eran sabios y esa misma sabiduría corre por tus venas. – El sombrero guardó silencio un momento – Pero tú has enfrentado obstáculos que solo se pasan con valor y determinación – Y de pronto, en la cabeza de Kurt comenzaron a desfilar imágenes de los abusos que había enfrentado en su antigua escuela. – Al parecer, eres todo lo que el gran Godric Gryffindor hubiera querido, por lo tanto te dejaré en su casa – ¡Gryffindor! – bramó el sombrero y Kurt se sobresaltó. Quitándose el sombrero, pasó a tomar asiento junto a Rachel y alejado de Black, que lo miraba receloso.

Pasaron un par de estudiantes más y pronto fue el turno de los hermanos Puckerman. Kurt tomó la mano de Rachel, rogando porque Noah y Jake, sus únicos dos amigos en este momento tan importante de su vida, quedaran junto a él en Gryffindor. Jake paso adelante, con su característico paso ágil, digno de un bailarín. Se puso el sombrero y pasados unos minutos en que se vio al muchacho mover los labios en silencio el sombrero gritó – ¡Gryffindor! – Y Jake, feliz, bajó del taburete y fue a sentarse junto a Rachel y Kurt que lo recibieron con una sonrisa. Noah pasó luego de Jake y para alegría suya y lastima de sus amigos, quedó en Hufflepuff.

Luego de que hubieron pasado todos los de primero a sus respectivas nuevas casas, un hombre alto de cabello y barba blanca, se puso de pie y dirigiéndose al colegio en pleno, habló, dando la bienvenida y con un movimiento de sus manos, invitó a todos a comer. Kurt dirigió su vista a la mesa y frente a él, apareció toda clase de manjares y recién, al ver la comida, notó cuanta hambre tenía. Sin demora, comenzó a comer, mientras conversaba animadamente con sus compañeros de casa, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas de ciertos chicos, que lo miraban recelosos. Potter y Black no podían creer que el chico porcelana haya quedado en la casa de los "Bravos y valientes".

Después de haberse saciado, el director (Profesor Dumbledore, según se enteró más tarde) los invitó a sus respectivas habitaciones, deseándoles una buena noche y un buen inicio de clases.


End file.
